


Dotknij, aby rozpocząć

by missMHO



Series: Zieleń naszych wad [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bo to zaczęło się od plotu, okej jest trochę plotu, sex sam się zdarzył
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot mający miejsce po wydarzeniach z fica “Zieleń Naszych Wad”, jednakże może być czytany jako osobna historia. Streścić fabułę można w trzech słowach: smartfon, fluff i seks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dotknij, aby rozpocząć

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystko wina zbyt dużej ilości angstu przy pisaniu "Ciem" oraz mojego telefonu i darmowej gry "Iron Man 3" na Androida. (Tak, ta gra jest tak stara, jak ten fic. Przyznaję się i wypinam pierś, by przyjąć na nią zgniłe pomidory, że ten fic tkwił nieskończony na moim dysku google od zeszłych wakacji).
> 
> I tak, przyznaję - stęskniłam się za naszymi porąbanymi chłopcami z "Zieleni…".
> 
> I tak, rating M był niezbędny w oneshotcie inspirowanym grą na smartfona… Ale nie wydaje mi się, aby ktoś narzekał, hmm?
> 
> Osoby zostawiające komentarze dostaną ode mnie ciasteczka, gdy już wszyscy spotkamy się w piekle dla slashowców :D  
> I cała blacha brownies za szybką betę dla RubyClaireee :*
> 
> ж
> 
> I TAK, "ĆMY" NIE SĄ ZAWIESZONYM FICKIEM I TAK! NOWY ROZDZIAŁ BĘDZIE. Autorka miała trochę problemów w życiu poza-internetowym, ale żyje i pisze dalej biedne "Ćmy".

* * *

 

Seria nieprawdopodobnych zdarzeń zaczęła się, gdy Tony wyprostował się tak gwałtownie, iż z impetem uderzył głową w ramię asystującego mu Dum-e’ego i wcale _nie_ była to wina niezdarnego robota. Następnie, zamiast pozwolić rozpędzającym się po łuku jego języka obelgom by uciekły z jego ust, Tony przygryzł wargę i zamarł bez ruchu. Ignorując pulsujący bólem punkt na czubku głowy, uważnie nasłuchiwał, sprawdzając, czy dźwięk się powtórzy i potwierdzi, iż miliarder się nie przesłyszał. W końcu _dźwięk_ nastąpił przed uderzeniem w głowę, a właściwie był jego powodem jego gwałtownego spotkania z ramieniem Dum-e’go. Tony już prawie odetchnął z ulgą, gdy...

Tak! Ten usatysfakcjonowany chichot jednak nie był urojeniem i znów rozległ się w warsztacie. A więc miliarder musiał jednak szykować się na kłopoty ze strony Lokiego.

Westchnął cicho, wciąż nie mogąc zebrać się w sobie, aby odwrócić się i wybadać co tym razem psoci jego kochanek. Od rana miał złe przeczucia, od kiedy Loki przybył z tym wielgachnym tomiskiem oprawionym w skórę i usadowił się do lektury w swoim ulubionym kabriolecie. Tony próbował dowiedzieć się, co tego dnia studiował psotnik, ale księga była napisana pismem runicznym, którego nawet Jarvis nie potrafił rozszyfrować. Czytadło psotnika mogło równie dobrze być kamasutrą, jak i przepisem na eliksir śmierci rodem z Królewny Śnieżki lub instrukcją objęcia kontroli nad alpakami na całym globie.

Tony wreszcie odważył się obrócić na krześle i wybadać, co takiego wywołało u Lokiego _ten_ śmiech. Ostatnim razem ten chichot był zwiastunem wydarzeń, które  zakończyły się remontem jednego z pięter Stark Tower. Miliarder lekko otworzył usta w zdumieniu, gdy okazało się, że Loki wcale nie zagłębia się w żadne złowieszcze zaklęcia, a bawi się telefonem, który dostał od Tony’ego dwa dni wcześniej. Najnowszy model smartfona produkcji Stark Industries, który miał wejść na rynek w przyszłym półroczu. Tony już jakiś czas temu stwierdził, że nie ma lepszego testu sprzętu, niż wręczenie go Lokiemu. Od kiedy powróciła jego magia i przestał być zależny od czegokolwiek, bóg odkrył w sobie niezwykły talent do niszczenia wszelkich nowinek technicznych, które znalazły się w jego zasięgu. I nieświadomie wszedł swojemu kochankowi na ambicję, który teraz obrał sobie na cel zbudowanie modelu, z którym nawet psotnik się namęczy, zanim ów gadżet stanie się w kupką odpadów.

Jednakże, tym razem Loki wydawał się zachwycony kawałkiem technologii, który teraz trzymał w obu dłoniach na wysokości twarzy. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały złowieszczym rozbawieniem, gdy przechylił komórkę lekko w lewo, a potem ponownie wyprostował. Znów lekkie przechylenie w lewo i... _Chichot._ Unosząc jedną brew, stuknął kilka razy w ekran i znów wrócił do przechylania. Tony nie wytrzymał.

Nie kryjąc swojego zniecierpliwienia, podszedł szybkim krokiem do kabrioletu i zajrzał bogu przez ramię. Loki kompletnie zignorował wiszącego nad nim milionera i dalej... grał.

Tony od razu poznał źródło radości boga. Kilka miesięcy temu widział prototyp tej aplikacji i własnoręcznie podpisał pozwolenie na wykorzystanie swojego wizerunku.

Kto by pomyślał, że zwykła gierka na smartfon przyniesie tyle uciechy bogu niegodziwości?

Iron Man na ekranie telefonu właśnie leciał nad autostradą, a każde przechylenie komórki sprawiało, że wymijał kolejne jadące w jego stronę ciężarówki. Po odcinku szybowania nad ulicą, Iron Man wzleciał wyżej i tym razem zderzenie czołowe groziło mu z małym samolotem. I tym razem Loki nie przechylił telefonu i czerwona zbroja uderzyła z impetem w bok samolotu. W momencie kolizji, Loki _zachichotał_.

\- Ty skończony dupku - mruknął Tony pod nosem, wiedząc, że kochanek dobrze go słyszy.

Loki jedynie zsunął się bardziej na krawędź siedzenia, przyjmując wygodniejszą pozycję, i ponownie załadował tę samą planszę. Tym razem zderzył się już z trzecią mijaną ciężarówką. Zanim ten przeklęty chichot zdołał uciec spomiędzy warg psotnika, Tony wytrącił komórkę z jego rąk i zamknął mu usta agresywnym pocałunkiem. Loki cicho mruknął z aprobatą i usadawiając jedną dłoń na karku Tony’ego, przysunął go bliżej i pogłębił pocałunek.

\- Cóż za miła niespodzianka - wymruczał, wciąż nie cofając swojej dłoni, nie pozwalając Tony’emu na powiększenie dystansu między ich twarzami. Jego usta muskały usta miliardera, gdy kontynuował. - Czym sobie zasłużyłem?

\- Oj, to wcale nie była nagroda, panie Rudolf - odparł Tony i przygryzł lekko dolną wargę Lokiego dla podkreślenia swoich słów. - I dobrze wiesz, za co.

Uśmiech psotnika był szeroki, pokazujący rządek białych zębów - jak te w kreskówkach, gdy rekin wita się ze swoim obiadem. A Tony miał wielką ochotę zetrzeć ten uśmiech z jego ust.

Miliarder wskoczył do samochodu i usadowił się okrakiem na kolanach Lokiego, zmuszając boga do przykurczenia rąk, by nadal mógł widzieć ekran telefonu. Loki jednak szybko wykorzystał rozwój sytuacji używając klatki piersiowej Tony’ego jako oparcia i rozpoczął nową rundę w grze.

\- _Naprawdę?_ \- jęknął Tony. - Twój facet dosłownie się na ciebie rzuca, a ty dalej pykasz w gierkę? Jakim sposobem nagle znalazłem się w “Teorii Wielkiego Podrywu”? Wybrałbyś chociaż lepszy serial...

\- Cóż, na _ten_ moment, Iron Man w “gierce” - cudzysłów był wręcz słyszalny w głosie Lokiego - jest bardziej zajmujący od tego na moich kolanach.

Z telefonu dobiegł hałas mogący jedynie oznaczać kolejną kraksę Iron Mana z samolotem lub innym billboardem, a Loki zwrócił na niego wzrok, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Pożałujesz tego, Księżniczko.

Jedną ręką Tony ponownie wytrącił telefon z ręki Lokiego, drugą, prostym ruchem nadgarstka, przywołał rękawice leżące na pobliskim blacie i pokierował, aby zamontowały się na dłoniach boga. Zanim Loki zdążył zareagować, Tony skrzyżował opancerzone przedramiona psotnika za jego głową. Kolejnym płynnym ruchem przywołał części, które otuliły uda boga.

\- Jarvis, zbroja nie ma nawet drgnąć do _mojego_ odwołania.

\- Oh, ciek… - Tony nie pozwolił dokończyć Lokiemu, łącząc ich usta w krótkim (za krótkim) pocałunku. Loki mruknął z dezaprobatą.

\- Mówiłem już, że to nie jest nagroda dla ciebie, Psotniku.

Gdy dwadzieścia minut później, Loki wił się pod Tony’m, jęcząc z frustracji i nadaremnie szukając punktu styku swojego opiętego spodniami krocza z ciałem miliardera, Tony dochodził do wniosku, że musi częściej wprowadzać w życie takie kary. Byli tak blisko, lecz wciąż tak daleko… Kolana wynalazcy przylegały do bioder Lokiego, a wierzch dłoni Tony’ego ocierał się raz po raz o rozporek psotnika, lecz było to zdecydowanie za mało, by dać bogu jakąkolwiek satysfakcję.

Usta Tony’ego rozciągnęły się w jeszcze szerszym uśmiechu, a jego palce wsunęły się jeszcze głębiej. Loki nie odwracał wzroku, zahipnotyzowany już trzema, które raz po raz znikały we wnętrzu miliardera.

\- Anthony, jeżeli zaraz mnie nie wypuścisz... - bóg siłował się z elementami zbroi utrzymującymi go w miejscu... Bez skutku, co tylko jeszcze bardziej podniecało Tony’ego. Technologia, stworzona jego własnymi dłońmi, potrafiąca okiełznać samego Psotnika. Och, był tak blisko...!

\- A więc teraz jestem wystarczająco zajmujący?

Loki _warknął._

Tony wysunął z siebie palce, nawet nie próbując powstrzymać żałosnego jęku, gdy nagle poczuł się nieznośnie _pusty_. Powoli, bezlitośnie powoli, rozpiął suwak w spodniach Lokiego, krzyżując ich spojrzenia. Rozszerzone źrenice boga sprawiały, że jego oczy były nienaturalnie ciemne, wywołując dreszcze na ciele Tony’ego, w równym stopniu od podniecenia, co strachu. Miliarder nie odwrócił wzroku przez cały czas, jaki zajęło mu rozpięcie spodni i zsunięcie ich wraz z bielizną na tyle, by uwolnić członek Lokiego. Bóg zdławił jęk, gdy opuszki palców wynalazcy otarły się o niego lekko, naumyślnie.

\- Jarvis - wydyszał Tony. - Odeślij wszystkie elementy zbroi _stąd_.

Musiał przyznać, że jego mózg nie najlepiej sprawdzał się w tym momencie, jeżeli chodziło o wydawanie poleceń, ale przecież od tego miał swoją ukochaną sztuczną _inteligencję._

Gdy tylko Loki odzyskał swobodę ruchu, Tony poczuł dwie chłodne dłonie trzymające jego biodra w żelaznym uścisku, a w następnej chwili ta nieznośna pustka w jego wnętrzu była ponownie wypełniona… I tym razem było cholernie lepiej. Loki wchodził w niego prawie brutalnie, tak jak spodziewał się tego Tony, gdy wcześniej przedłużał cały akt do granic cierpliwości. Był pewien, że później ocknie się z kolekcją siniaków w kształcie palców psotnika na swoich biodrach i nie mógł się już doczekać tej chwili. Lecz teraz był w stanie jedynie dławić się własnymi jękami, wbijając własne opuszki palców w ramiona boga. Dochodził zbyt szybko, lecz nie był w stanie wstrzymywać się dłużej. Rozkosz obezwładniła go na kilka chwil, choć wciąż czuł, jak Loki nieugięcie pieprzy go przez kolejną minutę, nim i on osiągnął orgazm.

Tony oddychał ciężko, wciąż siedząc okrakiem na Lokim i nie dbając o to, że praktycznie leżał na jego klatce piersiowej. Bezwiednie bawił się kosmykami czarnych włosów, które i tak wplątywały się w jego dłonie spoczywające na ramionach psotnika. Loki nie przestawał obmacywać jego tyłka, ale Tony nie miał ani chęci ani siły protestować.

\- Anthony?

\- Hmmm?

\- Są gry z Hulkiem?

**Author's Note:**

> Dla fanów polskiej pisaniny spod znaku frostiron, zapraszam również do lektury [RPa, którego wciąż piszę wraz z jedyną i wspaniałą Lobobathory](http://missmho-rp-what.tumblr.com/tagged/mow+do+mnie+jeszcze/chrono).


End file.
